La septième année de Harry Potter à Poudlard
by tatunette
Summary: Harry entre en septième année. Il sait que son destin devra s'accomplir tres bientot. Récit d'une année à Poudlard. Il y a plusieurs couples, mais je vous laisse les découvrir. (Désolée mais je suis pas très douée en résumé :s)Petite note en l
1. Un anniversaire raté?

Bonjour tout le monde. C'est la première fic que j'écris. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Bien sur je précise que les principaux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (une tite larme :p) Il y a juste quelques personnages qui m'appartiennent et aussi l'histoire. Même si je me suis inspirée de quelques rumeurs qui me plaisaient. Et voilà. Pour les disclimers.  
  
Et comme on m'a fait des remarques pour la mise en page (j'ai vérifié, et c'est vrai que c'est pas super) je vais toute remettre en ligne avec une nouvelle mis en page. Bonne lecture.  
  
[SIZE=7][b]La septième année de Harry Potter à Poudlard.[/b][/SIZE]  
  
CHAPITRE UN : Un anniversaire raté ?  
  
31 juillet, 20 heures, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, un jeune homme est allongé dans son lit, les yeux dans le vague, il songe tristement que ses amis n'ont malheureusement pas pensé à lui cette année. [i]Puis-je leur en vouloir ? Par les temps qui courent... ils ont autre chose à penser qu'à l'anniversaire de « Harry Potter ». Réfléchi Harry[/i] se dit il,[i] les chouettes postales ne sont plus très sures maintenant...Mais il y a ce nouveau moyen de communiquer que j'ai mis au point l'année dernière... Et ce n'est que mon anniversaire tout de même, il n'y a aucune information capitale dans un « Joyeux Anniversaire Harry », si ?... Ils m'ont tous oublié... tous, Ron et sa famille, Hagrid, le professeur Dumbledore, Dobby l'Elf de Maison qui offrait toujours à Harry une paire de chaussettes dépareillées, tous les membres de la « Nouvelle AD », et même Hermione... Hermione, la personne pour qui son cœur battait...la fille qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant 7ans, et avec la quelle il sortait depuis l'année précédente...Même elle avait oublié son anniversaire. Même...[/i]  
  
- ARGGGGGGGG  
  
Il fut brusquement sorti de sa rêverie par le cri de son oncle Vernon qui avait retenti plus bas, au salon.  
  
- QUE SE PASSE T'IL ?? QUE FAITES VOUS ICI ???  
  
Harry se leva d'un bond, que pouvait-il bien se passer en bas ? Pourquoi l'oncle Vernon s'était-il mis à crier ?  
  
- POTTER !! DESCEND !! TOUT DE SUITE !! rugissait-il, la voix pleine de rage et de terreur.  
  
Il descendit les marches 4 à 4 tenant fermement sa baguette à la main – il ne la quittait plus même en présence de sa Moldue de « famille ».  
  
Ce qu'il vit en arrivant au salon n'avait rien d'effrayant, au contraire. L'oncle Vernon se tenait dans un coin protégeant de son corps sa femme (la Tante Pétunia) et son fils (le cousin Dudley). De quoi les protégeait-il ? De toute la « Nouvelle AD ». Quelques membres de l'Ordre aussi étaient là. Sans doute pour l'escorte, mais aussi pour le voir. Ils étaient tous là, l'air sourieur et joyeux, ils le regardaient. A son entrée ils crièrent un majestueux :  
  
- SURPRISEEEEEE !!  
  
Le visage de Harry s'illumina, ils ne l'avaient donc pas oublié, tous ses amis au grand complet étaient là, tous sans exception.  
  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda t'il la voix pleine de joie.  
  
On est venu te chercher, on s'est dit que ce serait plus sympa qu'une ribambelle de cartes non ? lui répondit Hermione tout en s'approchant pour serrer Harry dans ses bras.  
  
Il l'embrassa tendrement, tandis que Dudley dévisageait avec envie la petite amie de son cousin. Il ne l'avait jamais envié, il avait toujours pu avoir mieux que Harry, mais là c'était impossible et il fut en proie d'une de ses grandes colères. Surtout qu'il fallait le dire, cette fille était vraiment cannon.  
  
- Tu as une petite amie Potter ?  
  
- Et alors ? T'es jaloux ? S'il y a bien une chose que Dudlynouchet ne peut pas obtenir de sa « môman » c'est une petite amie...  
  
- POTTER, FAIS SORTIR CES GENS DE MA MAISON !!!  
  
- Mais mon oncle, j'ai peut-être décidé de faire une soirée pour mon anniversaire. Après toutes ces années de privation.  
  
- IL N'EN EST EN N'EN SERA JAMAIS, COMPRENDS MOI BIEN, JAMAIS QUESTION !!  
  
- De toutes façons, on a prévu autre chose Harry, dit Rémus de son habituelle douce voix. Allons nous en maintenant.  
  
- Très bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle, je monte préparer ma valise...  
  
- Attends, je viens t'aider, le coupa son meilleur ami  
  
- Merci, on ne sera pas long... Rémus, j'ai l'autorisation de pratiquer le sortilège « [i]Failamalle[/i] » ?  
  
- Bien sur, dois-je te rappeler que tu es en septième année, et que par conséquent, tu n'es plus soumis à la « restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle » depuis près d'un an maintenant ?  
  
- Je le sais bien mais c'est un quartier exclusivement moldu ici...  
  
- Dépêche toi s'il te plait Harry, j'ai hâte de partir d'ici, lui dit Ginny d'un air dégoûté. Cette maison me fiche la chaire de poule.  
  
Ok, c'est bon c'est parti...  
  
Lui et son ami aussi roux qu'un coucher de soleil montèrent les marches le plus vite possible.  
  
- C'est un peu le bordel ta chambre quand même...  
  
- Eh !! t'es gonflé, répondit Harry en enfonçant son coude dans les côtes de son ami.  
  
- Ça va je plaisante, gloussa t'il mort de rire.  
  
Harry leva sa baguette et dit :  
  
- [i]Failamalle[/i]. Toutes ses affaires vinrent docilement se ranger dans un ordre parfait dans la malle de Harry. [i]Locomotor Barda[/i], poursuivit-il, et la cage de Hedwige, la malle et le reste des affaires de Harry se soulevèrent de quelques centimètres dans les airs. Ils descendirent ainsi rejoindre leurs amis.  
  
- On a failli attendre, lança George à l'adresse de son frère cadet.  
  
- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?demanda Harry hilare.  
  
- Ton oncle n'était pas très content de tout ce monde dans son salon, répondit Fred, et ton cousin était jaloux, continua George. Ton oncle s'est rué sur Lupin, et ton cousin sur Hermione... je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui fa...  
  
- TU AS FAIS QUOI ???? hurla Harry à l'adresse de son cousin qui flottait en compagnie de sa mère et de son père. Ils rebondissaient tous trois sur le plafond... Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur tout en conservant, cette haine envers son cousin. Qui les a mis là haut ?  
  
- Moi, répondit Hermione comme si de rien n'était... Ces idiots ont cru qu'ils pourraient... je ne sais quoi au juste, sans que je me défende.  
  
Harry leur dit alors : « Allons-y ». Tout le monde sorti de la pièce en passant devant lui, mais qui trop occupé avec Hermione, ne fit pas attention aux salutations. Il sortit le dernier tenant Hermione par la main. Elle lui dit :  
  
- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait d'eux ? On les laisse là ?  
  
- Peut-être oui ... je repasserais dans quelques jours pour voir si ils ont réussi à descendre.  
  
- Tu ne vas pas faire ça, dit sa tante d'un ton implorant.  
  
- Ok, [i]Finite Incantatum[/i]. Dit-il sans même se retourner, pointant sa baguette dans son dos.  
  
- Bang, bang, BANG.  
  
- Merci, dit Pétunia d'une voix que Harry ne connaissait pas.  
  
- Tu t'es encore amélioré à ce que je vois mon Amour.  
  
- Ah tu trouves ? Questionna t'il en fermant la porte de la maison, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Voilà la fin du premier chapitre. Cette fic comportera 13 chapitres. Il y en a déjà 12 d'écris et si elle vous intéresse je vous mettrais la suite. Dans le cas contraire, faites le moi savoir. Je compte sur vous pour les Reviews, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. (Je mets le second chapitre tout de suite, et je mettrais le prochains des que vous m'aurez reviewer) 


	2. Flash back

Alors j'espère que mon précédent chapitre vous a plus. Voici la suite. Gros bisous.  
  
CHAPITRE DEUX : Flash Back.  
  
- On va où ? Et comment ? demanda Harry intrigué. Au Terrier ?  
  
- Ben voyons, t'as raison on va tous aller dans notre maison, comme si on y était pas déjà assez serré comme ça, ironisa George  
  
- On va Square Grimmaurd, Harry, avoua timidement Hermione. En effet, il n'avait pas remis les pieds là bas depuis la mort tragique de son parrain. Le prend pas mal Harry poursuivit-elle, mais on s'est dit que...  
  
- C'est bon, répondit le jeune sorcier, de toutes façons il faudra bien que j'y retourne, un jour, reprit-il tristement. Alors on transplane ? continua t'il comme si de rien n'était.  
  
- Non, répondit simplement Rémus, on prend le Magicobus. Il agita sa baguette et le Magicobus apparut « comme par magie » (note de l'auteur : ah ah ah Tat très drôle de la magie dans Harry Potter et puis quoi encore ? :P).  
  
Ils pénétrèrent tous dans le bus, payant à l'avance leur voyage. Maugrey se chargea de vérifier l'intérieur du bus avec son oeil magique, tandis que Tonk expliquait à Ern, le conducteur, l'endroit où il devait les déposer. Harry s'assit sur un siège et pu alors observer tous ses amis et jeter un coup d'oeil à la ronde, afin de se rendre compte du nombre de personnes ayant fait le déplacement rien que pour lui. Et dire que quelques minutes plus tôt, il pensait qu'ils l'avaient oublié... Assise à sa droite, Hermione affichait un sourire rayonnant faisant bien comprendre qu'elle était ravie d'avoir enfin retrouvé son petit ami. A la gauche de Harry se trouvait Ron, l'air gêné. Harry fut alors surpris de voir que Pavarti Patil avait pris place sur ses genoux. Harry l'interrogea du regard et il cru comprendre d'un geste de la main de son ami que celui-ci lui raconterait tout quand ils auraient 5 minutes de libres. En face de Harry, Fred et George parlaient avec « discrétion » - comme toujours - de leur petit frère. Apparemment, sa situation les amusait beaucoup. Plus loin, Harry remarqua un couple tout aussi loufoque que celui de Ron et Pavarti. En effet, Luna Lovegood tenait dans sa main celle de Neville. Celui-ci avait l'air un peu gêné et ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Harry ne fut pourtant pas spécialement surpris, il savait que Neville mourrait d'un Amour Secret pour la jolie blonde. Il fut heureux que ces deux amis se soient enfin trouvé. Décidément, il s'était passé beaucoup de chose depuis qu'il s'étaient quittés un mois plus tôt, à la gare de King's Cross. Ce qu'il vit derrière le couple, le surprit d'avantage : Drago Malefoy était là, assis, et il semblait complètement envoûté par la personne qui lui faisait face : Ginny Weasley. Harry se dit qu'il devait se faire des idées et que Drago ne pouvait pas avoir autant changé en si peux de temps. Et pourtant... Il ne la quittait pas une seconde des yeux et le regard qu'elle lui rendait laissait clairement entendre qu'elle ressentait pour lui un peu plus que de l'amitié. Comment Drago en était-il arrivé là ? Harry se rappela :  
  
[i]Il était dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, le soir de la rentrée l'année précédente. Assis dans un confortable fauteuil devant la cheminée, il se posait des questions : pourquoi Drago Malefoy, son éternel ennemi au sein de l'école, n'était pas au festin de début d'année ? Ses amis étaient déjà montés se coucher et il avait prétexté une insomnie. Il fut brusquement sorti de ses réflexions par des tambourinements sur la Grosse Dame et des cris venant de l'extérieur.  
  
- Potter !!! Potterrrrrr !!!!  
  
Neville aurait encore oublié le mot de passe ? Mais depuis quand Neville l'appelle « Potter » ? Et puis, de toutes façons il est monté se coucher toute à l'heure. Harry se rapprocha du trou que cachait la Grosse Dame...  
  
- Laissez moi passer c'est important, il faut que je parle à Harry Potter !! disait la voix.  
  
- Cessez, je vous prie, de vous égosiller devant moi, avez-vous le mot de passe ?  
  
- NON, je vous ai dit que NON, mais c'est important !!!  
  
- J'ai dit non, Mr Potter doit dormir à l'heure qu'il est, de plus vous êtes de Serpentard, vous n'avez pas l'autorisation d'entrer, et cessez je vous prie de frapper ainsi ma toile !!!  
  
... et reconnu avec certitude la voix qui importunait la Grosse Dame.  
  
- Malefoy ?  
  
- Ah ! Potter il faut que je te parle !  
  
- Tu te fiches de moi ? A cette heure ? Si tu veux encore me jouer un mauvais tour...  
  
- NON, c'est VRAIMENT important ! S'il te plait ! l'implora t'il.  
  
Harry réfléchit un instant : Malefoy avait loupé le dîner, il était là devant lui la robe de travers, les cheveux désordonnés, il semblait apeuré. De toutes façons il ne me fait pas peur et il est seul...  
  
- Ok, mais pas ici...  
  
- Non pas ici, on va trouver une salle...  
  
Malefoy raconta donc à Harry la raison de son absence au dîner, de sa présence ici au milieu de la nuit, de son affolement...Son père s'était échappé d'Azkaban – ce n'était pas un scoop pour Harry qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier tous les jours – et était revenu à la maison. Hors Drago n'était absolument pas d'accord avec son père et son activité de Mangemort. Il avait toujours cru que son père s'intéressait à la magie Noire mais il s'était refusé de croire qu'il puisse être Mangemort. A son retour de la prison, il lui a fait savoir et lui a demandé de ne plus retourner vers Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Son père était alors entré dans une colère noire et avait renié « celui qui était son seul héritier, le seul en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance, et celui pour le quel il avait de grands projets ». Drago avait alors du fuir sous les assauts de son propre père près à le tuer. Dumbledore, comme toujours au courant de tout, était accouru pour secourir son élève et l'avait ramené en sécurité au sein de son école. Il lui avait donné l'autorisation d'aller parler à Harry sur le champ, il voulait lui faire ses excuses et lui promettre de l'aider et même de le servir dans son projet : Tuer Lord Voldemort. Harry fut touché et accepta son aide. Ils retournèrent se coucher chacun dans leur dortoir respectif. [/i]  
  
- Harry ?!!? HARRY ?!?  
  
- Quoi ? Oh Hermione excuse moi, tu disais ?  
  
- Je disais que nous sommes arrivé et que tu ferais bien de sortir de ta rêverie si tu ne veux pas rester ici...  
  
S'il vous plait donnez moi votre avis, et je vous mettrai la suite si ça vous intéresse. Merci de me lire gros bisous. 


	3. Square Grimmaurd

Bon j'ai eu aucune reviews mais je vais quand même vous mettre le 3eme chapitre j'espère que vous allez m'envoyer quelque reviews. Je prépare aussi un One Shot. J'espère que j'aurais plus de « succès » avec. Bonne lecture.  
  
CHAPITRE TROIS : Square Grimmaurd.  
  
Harry descendit du bus et se retrouva face à la maison qu'il avait fuit pendant une longue année, et le choc que cela produisit en lui fut bien plus intense que ce à quoi il s'attendait.  
  
Il restait là, debout, sur le perron, fixant avec intensité la maison de son parrain, sa maison puisqu'il en était le seul héritier. Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait essayé d'enfouir au plus profond de lui-même remontaient ensemble à une vitesse folle !! Il ne savait plus où il en était, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il fallait qu'il s'accroche à quelque chose, à quelqu'un, il vacillait, il allait tomber. Il senti une main dans la sienne...  
  
- Harry est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda une voix apeurée.  
  
... la main et le doux son de la voix de son aimée le ramenèrent à la réalité, ça allait mieux.  
  
- Oui, ça va, dit-il en se forçant à sourire. Entrons...  
  
- HARRY ! Joyeux Anniversaire !  
  
- Merci Madame Weasley, je suis content que vous soyez là, dit-il en souriant.  
  
- Oh Harry, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Moly, allez mes chéris entrez, non, non, pas dans la cuisine, on va dans le salon du haut. Allez, asseyez vous, je vais chercher les autres.  
  
- Harry Potter, Monsieur ?dit une voix timide derrière Harry  
  
- Dobby !! Quelle bonne surprise !! Que fais tu là ??  
  
- Et bien le professeur Dumbledore est venu l'année dernière dans les cuisines de Poudlard, il a demandé qui voulait venir travailler dans cette maison, qui voulait servir le nouveau maître. Alors, Dobby a demandé qui était le nouveau maître. Le professeur a dit que c'était Harry Potter Monsieur. Alors je suis venu Monsieur. Dobby sert Harry Potter à présent.  
  
- Mais où est Kreattur ?? s'écrièrent Harry, Hermione et Ron  
  
- Kreattur, mes chers enfants, répondit une voix douce et calme dans leur dos, est mort de chagrin l'année dernière.  
  
- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, professeur ! trancha Harry  
  
Hermione la main sur la bouche murmura quelque chose comme « je vous avais dit qu'il avait un cœur », ce qui lui valu de nombreux regards réprobateurs.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, répondit le professeur. Fred, George veuillez expliquer à vos jeunes amis s'il vous plait.  
  
- Et bien, maman, notre pauvre maman se battait toujours avec le portrait de la mère de Sirius...  
  
- Je voulais rendre cette maison habitable pour toi mon chéri, répondit- elle timidement au regard interrogateur de Harry. Il murmura un « merci » à peine audible.  
  
- ... nous avons donc décidé de l'aider un peu, poursuivit Fred, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. George et moi avons donc inventé le « DMB ».  
  
- Le quoi ?? le cri s'était élevé de toutes les personnes présentes.  
  
- Le « Décolle Miss Black » repris George. C'est une pâte spéciale pour contrer le maléfice de « Glu Perpétuelle », expliqua t'il devant l'air ahuri des ses interlocuteurs.  
  
- Oui, poursuivit Moly, c'est grâce au DMB que j'ai pu décoller le portrait de Miss Black et l'arbre généalogique ainsi que les têtes des ancêtres de Kreattur.  
  
- C'est après cela qu'il est mort de chagrin conclut le professeur Dumbledore qui avait prit place sur un fauteuil.  
  
Dobby, content de voir son maître enfin dans sa maison, s'affairait pour apporter à ses « jeunes maîtres », comme il disait, tout ce dont ils avaient envie. Ils discutaient depuis, un moment quand Moly décida qu'il était temps de donner ses cadeaux à Harry. C'est ainsi qu'il reçu de Dobby une chaussette jaune et une chaussette rouge – aux couleurs Gryffondor avait il dit, un Mimbulus Mimbletonia de la part de Neville – « J'ai enfin réussi à le faire se reproduire » - trois manuels très rares et très anciens de magie noire avec Rémus. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était le meilleur moyen de se préparer à l'affronter et il avait ajouté que cela pourrait également lui servir pour la Nouvelle AD. Ron lui offrit un pyjama aux couleurs de leur maison et Pavarti lui offrit les chaussons assortis. Le cadeau de Luna était étrange, c'était une baguette magique jetable de chez « Weasley Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux » - dix sorts et elle disparaît. Les jumeaux quant à eux offrirent à Harry un bon stock de DMB, « maman pense qu'on n'a nettoyé que la partie immergée de l'iceberg ». Le cadeau de Ginny lui fit énormément plaisir, c'était un vrai Vif d'Or dans une petite boite en bois doré. Le professeur McGonagall offrit à Harry un pyjama aux couleurs de l'Ecosse, « vous avez volé mon idée Ron » avait-elle dit sur un ton faussement mécontent. Maugrey lui offrit une boite en bois qui ne ressemblait à rien. Elle paraissait très vielle. Il lui expliqua que c'était une boite à plusieurs fond, un peu le même principe que sa vieille malle magique. Le professeur Rogue (oui, oui, le même professeur Rogue) lui fit cadeau d'un kit complet pour potion pour Sorcier Habile « j'ai remarqué vos progrès significatifs, Potter, j'espère que ce kit vous poussera encore plus vers l'avant ». Le professeur Dumbledore lui offrit de nombreux cahiers qui se révélaient être le journal intime que ses parents tenaient ensemble à partir du moment où ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, jusqu'au soir de leur mort prématurée. C'était la deuxième fois que Albus lui offrait un objet ayant appartenu à ses parents. Moly et Arthur lui tendirent un paquet rempli de bombons de chez Honey Ducks. Enfin, Hermione lui fit cadeau d'un très grand nombre de livres. Ils portaient sur toutes les matières qu'il étudiait pour les ASPICS et aussi sur les matières plus poussées qu'il aurait à étudier l'année suivante lors de ses études d'Aurore.  
  
- Merci Hermione, dit-il, [i]très romantique[/i], pensa t'il avec un sourire. Merci tout le monde, je n'ai jamais reçu autant de cadeaux, cela me touche beaucoup.  
  
- Euh Harry ?  
  
- Oui Drago ?  
  
- J'ai également... euh... un cadeau pour toi... Mais je peux le ramener si tu n'en veux pas, poursuivit-il devant l'air étonné de Harry.  
  
- Non, bien sur, cela me fait plaisir au contraire.  
  
- Je suis allé le chercher au manoir de mes parents. Je l'avais vu il y a longtemps déjà, dans un coin du grenier, il était ensorcelé, mais grâce à Hermione j'ai réussi à le remettre en état.  
  
- Quand es tu retourné chez toi ? Tu es fou ? Ton père aurait pu te tuer...  
  
- Ce n'est plus chez moi... J'y suis retourné discrètement à la fin de l'année, je savais qu'il pourrait t'être utile et surtout, je savais que ça risquait de te faire plaisir.  
  
Ce que lui tendit Drago était emballé dans du papier kraft et mesurait un mètre de long sur cinquante centimètres de large. Lorsqu'il défit le papier, il aperçut tout d'abors le dos de ce qui semblait être un tableau. Lorsqu'il le retourna, il faillit avoir une attaque. Sirius était là tout sourire, un regard plein d'amour paternel et fraternel dans les yeux il lui dit :  
  
- Salut Harry ça va ? Je suis content de te parler à nouveau.  
  
Harry ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des billes, sa mâchoire inférieure pendait bêtement, il ne bougeait pas d'un cheveu, comme s'il avait été pétrifié.  
  
- Harry ? répéta Sirius, tu te sens bien ?  
  
- Euh, je ne sais pas, oui bien sur, enfin je crois, je n'arrive pas à croire que je te parle alors que...  
  
- Je comprends que ça te fasse un choc.  
  
Harry se détourna pour ne pas montrer qu'il pleurait. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'un ne lui avait jamais fait. Et ce cadeau lui venait de Drago Malefoy... Il se retourna, ouvrit la bouche pour remercier celui qu'il ne pourrait plus considérer autrement que comme son ami, mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas comment exprimer sa reconnaissance à Drago.  
  
- Tu as risqué ta vie pour moi, je ne sais pas comment...  
  
- Ecoute, n'en parlons plus ok ? On va dire que c'est pour toutes ces années où ... Enfin, tu sais...  
  
- Merci Drago, merci mon ami.  
  
Ils se serrèrent la main chaleureusement pendant que Ginny, Pavarti et Hermione cachaient leurs larmes. Moly décida qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Elle ne fut cependant pas satisfaite de la répartition des chambres. En effet, les couples décidèrent qu'ils voulaient des chambres mixtes, même Ginny – « ma petite fille !! Elle est si jeune » - dont le couple n'était pas officiellement formé voulait dormir aux côtés de son homme. Rémus et Arthur furent forts persuasifs bien que les arguments des jeunes gens ne l'avaient pas vraiment convaincue.  
  
- Madame Weas... Moly, nous ne voulons que dormir...  
  
- Harry, j'ai eu 17 ans avant toi...  
  
- Justement ma chérie, rappelle toi de nous à leurs âges, ce ne sont plus des enfants.  
  
- Oui, repris Rémus, et puisqu'ils te promettent d'être sage, nous pouvons leur faire confiance, n'est ce pas ?  
  
- Oui, oui, bien sur, s'empressèrent de répliquer chacun des intéressés.  
  
- Bon puisque vous êtes tous contre moi...  
  
- Alors bonne nuit !  
  
Ils déguerpirent donc avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Harry et Hermione, choisirent la chambre la plus grande, celle qu'avait autrefois occupée Sirius. Il accrocha son tableau dans le bureau, adjacent à la chambre et discuta avec son parrain pendant que Hermione se changeait dans la salle de bain et qu'il étudiait avec plus d'attention le reste de ses cadeaux.  
  
- Tu avais connaissance de ce journal Sirius ?  
  
- Oui mais, à vrai dire j'imaginais qu'il avait été détruit. Je crois que Dumbledore a eu raison de le conserver toutes ces années. A mon avis, il doit contenir une foule d'informations sur Voldemort...  
  
TOC, TOC, TOC.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Neville et Ron. Neville était nerveux à l'idée de passer une nuit entière près de Luna mais Harry et Ron le rassurèrent en lui disant qu'elle ne le mangerait pas. Quoique, se dit Harry avec un sourire. Ron quant à lui voulait simplement parler avec Harry de son aventure avec Pavarti. Il lui raconta qu'elle était venue lui rendre visite au Terrier trois jours après qu'ils soient rentrés et qu'elle n'en était plus partie. Elle lui avait déclaré sa flamme et Ron l'empêcha de rentrer chez elle. Il était amoureux. Harry se dit qu'il était heureux pour son ami, son bonheur lui faisait plaisir. Il s'en alla retrouver sa « douce » et Harry reprit sa conversation comme si elle n'avait pas arrêtée :  
  
- Oui mais pas seulement, je vais enfin pouvoir savoir ce qu'ils étaient au quotidien, ce qu'ils pensaient de la vie, d'eux même de...  
  
- Toi !  
  
- Tu m'as fais peur Hermione ! Wouaw, dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle, tu es...  
  
- Fatiguée, et si ça ne te dérange pas Sirius, j'aimerai te l'emprunter jusqu'à demain, dit-elle aimablement au parrain de Harry.  
  
- Et bien bonne nuit tous les deux, lui répondit-il d'un air malicieux.  
  
Une fois dans la chambre, elle s'assit sur le lit et lui tendit un petit paquet. Il l'ouvrit et vit une chaîne et un médaillon de la taille d'une Mornille. Il l'ouvrit et vit une minuscule mèche de cheveux brun et de chaque côté, une photo d'elle et de lui. Il regarda Hermione l'air surpris, elle lui dit :  
  
- C'est ton vrai cadeau d'anniversaire, Harry. Si jamais il m'arrivait malheur ... ne m'interrompt pas Harry, tu sais très bien que Voldemort n'est pas loin et que personne n'est à l'abri. Je disais que s'il m'arrivait malheur, je voudrais que te gardes ce médaillon et que chaque fois que tu le verras tu te rappelles que je t'aime, Harry.  
  
- Je t'aime aussi Hermione.  
  
Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pleurant en espérant que ils ne seraient jamais séparés. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'avouaient leur Amour, d'une manière aussi franche. Harry se rendit compte pour la première fois du danger que couraient, non seulement Hermione mais tous ses amis réunis sous ce toit. Il se dit également que s'ils pouvaient faire sa faiblesse, ils représentaient surtout sa force et son courage. Ils s'endormirent ainsi et Harry se promit de ne JAMAIS quitter ce médaillon doré.  
  
Le mois qu'ils passèrent tous ensemble à Square Grimmaurd fut le meilleur mois de la vie de Harry. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts semblaient « endormis » - pour combien de temps ? - et la vie était paisible. Ils continuaient de désinfecter la maison, et passaient beaucoup de temps à rire, jouer aux cartes, aux échecs (version sorcier), ou au Quidditch. Harry lisait le journal de ses parents tous les soirs et s'entretenait de longues heures durant avec son parrain, seuls tous les deux ou accompagnés de Rémus, Ron, Hermione... Puis vint le 31 Août, il était temps de faire les bagages, il était temps de retourner à l'école.  
  
Voilà pour le troisième chapitre. Vous voyez le petit bouton ou c'est écrit « Go » dessus ? Bah si vous pouviez appuyer et me laisser un tit commentaire ce serait sympa ( 


	4. Révélation

Pour celles et ceux qui l'attendent voici la suite de ma Fic. Les réponses aux reviews vont être rapide puisque je n'en ai eu qu'une seule.  
  
Ptitte Folle : Je te remercie de m'avoir donné ton avis. Je poste donc ce quatrième chapitre rien que pour toi. J'espère qu'il te plaira et que tu me donneras de nouveau ton avis.  
  
Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
  
CHAPITRE QUATRE : Révélation.  
  
- Nom d'un troll des montagnes affamé !!!  
  
- Calme-toi Harry ! dit Ron  
  
- T'es marrant toi, je n'arrive pas à tout faire rentrer dans ma malle !  
  
- T'as essayé « [I]Failamalle [/I]» ? Tenta t-il timidement.  
  
- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? grogna Harry  
  
Rien n'allait pour Harry : les nombreux cadeaux lui avaient fait plaisir, tellement qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à les laisser derrière lui. Et surtout, il ne pouvait pas admettre de laisser dans sa maison le tableau de Sirius. Mais ce tableau était d'un volume trop important, et ne rentrerait jamais dans la malle... Depuis le levé, tout ce qu'il faisait allait de travers et son humeur ne s'améliorait pas.  
  
[I]Retourner à Poudlard[/I]... Il aimait toujours autant Poudlard, seulement maintenant sa maison c'était ici. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait chez lui quelque part, ailleurs qu'à Poudlard, ici Square Grimmaurd, et il ne voulait pas partir. Cette maison était devenue, grâce aux bons soins de Moly, un endroit agréable et confortable, il y avait passé des moments inoubliables avec ses amis, et Sirius était là... [I]Le laisser ici, seul, ... non pas seul avec Dobby ... Oui mais j'ai besoin de lui ... Tu as vécu sans lui depuis deux ans ... Oui mais maintenant, je ne peux pas... non, non, je ne peux pas ... [/I]  
  
- Ecoute Harry, si ta mauvaise humeur est due au fait de laisser Sirius ici, emmène-le, lui dit Hermione lisant dans ses pensées. Voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche pour protester, elle poursuivit : On trouvera un moyen...  
  
- Mais ma malle est trop petite, la coupa t'il. Pas moyen d'y mettre toutes mes affaires, je ne peux pas laisser la moitié ici...  
  
- Aurais tu oublié, mon amour, que tu es un sorcier ? « [I]Agrandissio[/I] » (note de l'auteur : désolée c'est un sort inventé par moi :P), dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers la malle. Voilà, tu n'auras plus de problèmes maintenant, j'espère qu'on pourra te voir sourire à présent.  
  
- Merci mon cœur, excuse moi, lui dit-il en lui décochant un de ses sourires qui faisait toujours craquer la jeune sorcière. Il put donc mettre dans la malle son balai, le tableau de Sirius, tous ses cadeaux et de nombreux objets ayant appartenus à son parrain, qu'il avait récupéré çà et là. Lorsqu'il la referma, elle avait repris sa taille habituelle. Parfait, songea t'il.  
  
A midi, ils allèrent tous déjeuner dans la cuisine. Moly leur avait préparé un excellent repas, comme à son habitude. L'ambiance était joyeuse, tous riaient de bon cœur. A la fin du repas, ils se regroupèrent au salon : ils avaient décidé de passer l'après midi ensemble, seuls, à savourer ses derniers instants de paix, ces derniers instants loin de Voldemort, loin de ses Mangemorts, loin de tout ce qui les effrayait... Ils passèrent l'après midi à s'amuser, jouer aux cartes ou aux échecs, ils répétèrent les sorts qu'ils avaient appris avec acharnement pendant deux ans, juste pour le plaisir de se remémorer leurs souvenirs.  
  
- Tu te rappelles la première fois que j'ai fais apparaître un Patronus ? Avait demandé Neville à Harry.  
  
- Oui, s'étouffa (de rire) celui-ci. Tu balançais tes bras dans tous les sens et tu m'as cassé les lunettes, je crois que je n'avais jamais vu personne manifester sa joie d'une telle manière.  
  
Tous rirent de bon cœur à l'évocation de ce moment, la maladresse légendaire de Neville les faisait maintenant beaucoup rire.  
  
- Au fait, Harry, les interrompis Ginny, tu as l'intention de continuer à donner tes cours dans la Nouvelle AD ?  
  
Tous les rires s'arrêtèrent instantanément, et l'attention générale se porta sur Harry, confortablement assis dans son fauteuil favoris, Hermione sur ses genoux. Ils étaient tous suspendus à ses lèvres, retenant leur souffle...  
  
- Bien sur, répondit-il – « Ouf » et le bruit des respirations reprit – on a plus besoin que jamais d'entraînement. Et avec tous les bouquins que j'ai reçu à ce sujet, nous allons pouvoir nous pencher sur les différents sorts utilisés en Magie Noire. Il faut que nous sachions à quoi nous avons à faire, et même s'ils sont interdits et que nous ne pourrons nous y entraîner, je tiens à ce que chacun d'entre nous comprenne le principe et le fonctionnement des sortilèges impardonnables. Pour m'y être moi-même attelé contre Bellatrix Lestrange, je sais qu'il ne suffit pas de prononcer la formule pour y arriver. Ne faites pas cette tête. Ça ne m'enchante pas non plus d'avoir à devenir tortionnaire ou meurtrier... mais... Il se tut. [I]Est-ce que je dois leur dire [/I]?  
  
La conversation avait jeté un froid et Ginny, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, se dit que le moment était venu de poser une question, cette question qui la brûlait depuis tant d'année :  
  
- Harry, pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort t'en veut – à toi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi s'est-il attaqué à toi lorsque tu étais bébé ?  
  
Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il sera dans la sienne la main d'Hermione pour se donner du courage. Ginny avait raison, il était temps de révéler à ses amis la raison de tous ses malheurs, la raison pour la quelle ils étaient tous là, autour de lui, la raison pour la quelle il leur apprenait depuis deux ans à se défendre contre un danger de mort, la raison pour la quelle un certain nombre d'entre eux périrait d'ici peu dans d'atroces souffrances. [I]Elle a raison, je leur dois des explications, ils doivent savoir pourquoi ils vont devoir se battre. Il est temps pour moi de leur avouer la vérité sur cette prophétie...[/I]  
  
- Oui, merci Ginny d'avoir posé cette question cruciale, il est temps à présent de vous révéler tout ce que je sais. Il est pénible pour moi d'y penser et bien plus encore d'en parler, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre, s'il vous plait. Après la mort de Sirius, Dumbledore m'a envoyé dans son bureau à l'aide d'un Portoloin. Quand il m'a rejoint, voici ce qu'il m'a raconté...  
  
Harry leur fit le récit complet de ce qu'il savait sur la prophétie, du deuxième bébé qui aurait pu correspondre, du fait que Harry ou Voldemort devrait mourir, car « aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit »... Lorsqu'il cessa de parler, il jeta un coup d'œil alentour pour observer ses amis. Les filles pleuraient, Hermione s'était effondrée dans ses bras, Neville tremblait des pieds à la tête, les jumeaux avaient perdu leur habituel sourire, Ron était livide, et Drago semblait abattu. [I]Les faire souffrir encore... Ils ont tous compris ce qu'implique ce que je viens de leur révéler. Ils ont compris que certain d'entre eux mourront, ils ont compris que leur destin est entre mes mains, que le destin du monde est entre mes mains. Ils ont compris le problème qui est le mien : devenir victime ou meurtrier, tuer ou être tuer...[/I]  
  
- A table ! avait crié la voix de Moly à l'étage inférieur. Ils descendirent donc manger et aucun d'eux ne fit plus allusion à leur conversation et aux révélations d'Harry. Le repas fut silencieux, chacun songeait aux paroles qui résonnaient encore dans leur tête.  
  
- C'était délicieux, Moly, dit Harry en quittant la table un moment plus tard. Je propose que nous allions nous coucher, nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend demain. Ils montèrent en silence, se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se couchèrent avec les paroles de Harry en tête et la peur au ventre. Tous savaient qu'ils devraient un jour affronter les Mangemorts de Voldemort, tous savaient que ce serait leur seul et unique moyen de l'aider, tous avaient à l'esprit les horreurs qu'ils auraient à affronter. Hermione lui reprocha de lui avoir caché tout ça, elle aurait voulu savoir, elle aurait voulu l'aider à porter ce fardeau. Il lui expliqua qu'il ne se sentait pas près et que le leur avouer revenait à se l'avouer à lui-même et à accepter son destin. Il n'y était pas parvenu jusqu'alors.  
  
- Lui seul dormis le cœur plus léger cette nuit là, le poids qui l'oppressait depuis si longtemps avait disparu, il se sentait « libéré ».  
  
S'ils vous plait donnez moi votre avis avec une petite review. Gros bisous à la prochaine. Bye. 


	5. Note de l'auteure

Coucou tout le monde (enfin ceux qui me lisent :p). Je ne viens pas ici avec un nouveau chapitre parce que ça ne me sert pas à grand-chose étant donné que presque personne ne lit mes fics sur 

J'ai décidé d'arrêter de m'acharner. En plus, j'ai déménagé et ai très peu accès à Internet et donc, ce n'est pas facile d'up loader... Comme je suis chez mes parents là, j'en profite pour vous communiquer cette note.

Mais comme j'ai quand même un ou deux lecteurs pour mes deux fics, je me propose d'envoyer par mail à celles et ceux qui le souhaitent la suite.

Pour « La septième année de Harry Potter à Poudlard », je peux l'envoyer en une seule fois, car cette fic est terminée.

Pour « J'ai pourtant tout fait », je peux vous envoyer les quelques autres chapitres que j'ai écrits (dont deux lemons). C'est à vous de voir.

Faites m'en la demande par review, ou vous me laisserez votre mail, et dans les plus brefs délais possibles, je vous enverrais ça. En imaginant bien sur que ça intéresse quelqu'un.

Voilà, merci beaucoup à ceux qui me lisent et pis bah aux autres aussi quand même.

Bisous à tout le monde.

Tatunette.


End file.
